Un amor escondido
by Tubasa-chan
Summary: La creación de una nueva guía femenina , escrita por Charles Bithmore, ha causado gran revuelo en la sociedad, que clase de relacion podria tener una dama descente en esta?.


Bien aquí una nueva historia, el escrito original se llama "Un amor escondido" de Jacquie D'Alessandro, esta obra no es mía así como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que es obra de CLAMP. Realizo este manejo del libro sin fines de lucro y por simple entretenimiento.

Comenzamos:

_La mujer moderna actual deber a luchar por la iluminación personal, la independencia y la franqueza. El lugar idóneo para dar comienzo a esta lucha por la asertividad es el dormitorio..._

_Guía femenina para la consecución de la felicidad personal y la satisfacción intima _

_CHARLES BRITHMORE_

-Un escandalo, eso es lo que es- se oyó el ultrajado susurro de una voz masculina-. Mi esposa se ha hecho no se como de un ejemplar de esa maldita _**"Guía femenina"**_.

- Cómo lo sabe?-se oyó decir a otro gruñón susurro masculino.

-Es mas que obvio. A juzgar por su forma de actuar. No hace más que vomitar estupideces sobre la mujer _"moderna actual"_ y sobre _"la independencia"_ como una tetera hirviendo. !Ayer mismo entró en mi salón privado y me preguntó sobre mis resultados en el juego y sobre la cantidad de tiempo que paso en White's!.

Siguieron agudas inspiraciones.

-Menudo ultraje- musitó el susurrante gruñón,

-Precisamente lo que yo le dije-

- Qué hizo?-

-Naturalmente, la eche de mi salón, llamé a un carruaje y la envíe a Asprey's para que se comprara una baratija nueva con la que distraerse.

-Exelente. Debó entender que su estrategia surgió efecto?

-Desafortunadamente no todo lo que habría deseado. Anoche la encontré esperandomé en mi antecámara. Me dio un buen susto, se lo aseguro. Sobre todo porque acababa de despedirme de mi amante y estaba profundamente agotado. Maldita sea, una esposa no debe de proferir tales demandas no albergar tales expectaciones.

-Mi esposa hizo exactamente lo mismo la semana pasada-se oyó decir a un tercer ofendido-. Entró en mi alcoba con todo el descaro que pueda imaginarse, me empujó contra el colchón y luego...bueno, el único modo en que me atrevo a describirlo es diciendo que saltó sobre mí. Me dejó los pulmones sin una gota de aire y a punto estuvo de aplastarme. Allí tumbado, luchando por recuperar el aliento, va ella y me dice con el más impaciente de los tonos: **_Mueve un poco el culo_**. Pueden acaso imaginar ato y palabras más indignos? Y entonces, justo cuando creí que ya nada podía causarme mayor perplejidad, exigió saber por que yo nunca...

La voz se apago aún mas y Lady Sakura Tsukishiro, vizcondesa de Kinomoto, se inclinó más sobre el biombo que ocultaba su presencia de los hombres que hablaba al otro lado.

-...tenemos que detener ese tal Charles Brithmore-susurró uno de los caballeros.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Un desastre de proporciones tremendas, eso es lo que nos ha causado. Ni que decir, tiene que, sí mi hija lee esa maldita "_**Guía**_", no casar jamás a la tontuela muchacha. Independencia, sin duda. completamente insoportable. Esta "_**Guía**_" podría ser peor que el levantamiento incitado por las escrituras de esa tal Wollstonecraft. No son más que ridículos disparates reformistas.

La declaración encontró eco en los murmullos de conformidad. El susurrante prosiguió:

-En cuanto a la alcoba, las mujeres están exigiendo ya suficientes chiquilladas, reclaman constantemente nuevos vestidos, pendientes, carruajes y demás. Es un ultraje que sus expectativas se extiendan a esa parcela. Sobre todo cuando una mujer de la edad de mi esposa, madre de dos hijos mayores. Indecente, eso es lo que es.

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo. Si llego a encontrarme en compañía del bastardo de Brithmore, le retorcer el cuello personalmente. Emplumarlo no me parece suficiente para el. Todo el mundo con quien he hablado parece ser de la opinión que Charles Brithmore es un seudónimo, y, siendo como es un cobarde, se niega a dar la cara e identificarse. El libro de apuestas de White's es un auténtico frenesí de apuestas sobre su identidad. Malditos sean todos. Qué clase de hombre es capaz de pensar, por no hablar ya de escribir, ideas tan impropias?

-Bueno he pasado por White's justo antes de venir aquí, y la última teoría supone que la posibilidad de que el tal Charles Brithmore sea en realidad una mujer. De hecho he oído...

Las palabras veladas del caballero quedaron sofocadas por el estallido de una cercana risa femenina. Sakura se acercó aún más hasta casi pegar la oreja al biombo.

-...y, de ser cierto, ser a el escándalo del siglo.- Oyó entonces más murmullos intangibles, y luego-:...contratado a un detective hace dos días para llegar al fondo del asunto. Es un hombre altamente recomendado...despiadado, y dar con la verdad. De hecho...oh, maldición, me ha visto mi esposa. Un momento, miren cómo revolotean sus pestañas al mirarme. Chocante, eso es lo que es. Espantoso. Y definitivamente aterrador.

Sakura echó una mirada por el borde del panel. Lady Markingworth estaba en uno de los extremos del salón de baile con sus rotundas proporciones embutidas en un desafortunado vestido de satén verde amarillento que daba a su rostro un tinte claramente cetrino.

Llevaba el cabello casta o dispuesto en un complicado peinado que incluía tirabuzones y lazos y plumas de pavo real. Con su atención puesta en el lado opuesto del biombo, lady Markingworth parpadeaba como si hubiera sido sorprendida en una tormenta de viendo plagada de polvo. Entonces, con aire decidido, se encamino hacia allí.

Maldita sea- se oyó un horrorizado y aterrado susurro que, según supuso Sakura, pertenecía a Lord Markingthown-. Tiene ese condenado brillo en la mirada.

-Y es demasiado tarde para poder escapar, viejo amigo.

-Maldición. Que caiga una plaga sobre la casa del bastardo de Charles Brithmore. Voy a descubrir la identidad de ese personaje y luego lo mataré ...o a ella. Lentamente.

-As que estabas aquí, Ephraim- dijo Lady Makingthown, añadiendo una risilla juvenil a su saludo-Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Va a empezar el vals, Y qué suerte que Lord Whitly y Lord Carweather están en tu compañía. Sus esposas les esperan ansiosas junto a la pista de baile, mis queridos señores.

El anuncio provocó en el círculo de los tres hombres un reguero de carraspeos y toses nerviosas a los que siguió el arrastrar de zapatos sobre el suelo de parquet cuando el grupo se movío.

Sakura se apoyó contra el panel de roble que tapizaba la pared y soltó un tembloroso jadeo, llevandosé las manos al diafragma. Haberse deslizado tras el biombo en busca de un instante de tranquilidad, lejos de las hordas de invitados a la fiesta, se había saldado con un giro totalmente inesperado.

Su nico deseo era evitar a Lord Avenbury y a Lord Ferrymouth, que se acercaban ya y que le seguían los pasos desde el momento en que había llegado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, intentado llevarla por separado a un tête-a-tête. Tanto Lord Avenbury como Lord Ferrymouth habían sido seguidos de cerca por sir Percy Whitenall y algunos otros cuyos nombres se le escapaban y en cuyos ojos se apreciaban inconfundibles -e indeseados- destellos de interés.

Dios santo, el periodo de luto oficial por su matrimonio había concluido hacía solo dos días. Casi podía oír la voz de su querida amiga Tomoyo advirtiéndola la semana anterior: _**Aparecerán hombres de todos los rincones. Tal es el destino de las solteras herederas.**_

Maldición, ella no era soltera, sino viuda. Y con un hijo casi en edad adulta. Nunca hubiera creído que fuera a generar tal entusiasmo masculino...tan pronto. De haberlo sospechado, sin duda se habría sentido tentada de seguir llevado el luto.

Sin embargo, al tratar de evitar a sus inesperados pretendientes, había escuchado inadvertidamente una conversación mucho más perturbadora que la tensión masculina de la que huía. Las enojadas palabras de Lord Markingthown resonaban en su cabeza: _"La posibilidad de que Charles Brithmore sea una mujer...de ser cierto, ser a el escándalo del siglo."_

Qué más había dicho que ella no pudo oír? Y qué había en aquel despiadado investigador contratado para llegar al fondo de todos los pormenores? Quién sería? Y qué tan cerca estaba de descubrir la verdad?

_"...descubriré quien es esa persona, y luego lo mataré ... o a ella. Lentamente."_

Un escalofrío provocado por un presentimiento se deslizó por su columna. Dios santo, qué había hecho?.

Espero que les haya gustado y el libro sea de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios, tratare de subir capítulos diariamente, mas tardar tres o cuatro a la semana.

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Atte: Tubasa-chan n_n


End file.
